


in which, you're a badass bitch whom elmo's hopelessly in-love with

by kermitissecci



Category: Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Other, Smut, Teasing, dildo, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermitissecci/pseuds/kermitissecci
Summary: You slam Elmo against the wall, and he fights back the urge to moan. “You’ve been naughty, kitten...”, you whisper, in that husky voice of yours. Elmo nearly orgasms on the spot.
Relationships: Elmo (Sesame Street)/Reader





	in which, you're a badass bitch whom elmo's hopelessly in-love with

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BackdropOfBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackdropOfBlue/gifts).



> please don't take this seriously :)

“I’m home!”, you yell. “Welcome home, babe!,” you hear a voice shout back. “How was work?” the voice continues. “Work was alright. There was a coworker of mine, you know him - Kermit, who decided to ask if I wanted to go out with him tonight. I refused, cuz why would I want to fuck an ugly toad like him, when I have a hairy red beast in sheets by my side?”, you good naturedly tease.

Elmo’s red fur gets even more tomato-y in color. “B-baka… you’re too sweet…” he chuckles nervously. “Is there something wrong, dear?”, you ask, noticing the nervous tilt in his voice.

“I-i… I have a surprise for you…” Elmo manages to stutter out. 

“Oh? Well, can we wait till’ after dinner? I’m starving and I can’t wait to eat that delicious ass- oops, I meant meal, that you made...”, you fumble over your words, just a bit.

“A-alright…” Elmo looks down, disappointed. He truly thought you liked fucking him raw. He could see now that it wasn’t the case. You only liked him for his food :( But wait! Elmo could always tease you until you beg for his body, soul, and hairy arm hair! Elmo smirked deviously. He’s going to tease you until you couldn’t take it anymore!

On the other side of the table, you frown, concerned. You had noticed that Elmo’s face went through a myriad of emotions. From disappointed, to heartbroken, to mischievous. You could only hope that the prank he was planning was far from harmful.

Elmo looks up at you and bites his lip. He slowly gets up and serves you the food he spent four hours making.

“Hmmm! This looks so good Elmo!” you say, as you take a bite out of the lasagna. The cheese stretches from the plate to your mouth, and Elmo lets out a small moan. He couldn’t help himself, you were just too sexy with white, stretchy, creamy cheese falling from your mouth.

“What’s wrong Elmo?” you ask. Elmo lets out another moan, much louder this time, and you blush bright magenta. 

Elmo sees you blush, and proceeds to grab his glass of milk, and provocatively slurp it.

“N-ngh!~ This glass of milk tastes so good! I could drink this all day long”, he moans. Your mouth drops open, and you unconsciously rub your legs together.

“N-ngh~ n-ngh~!”, Elmo nearly starts fingering himself, but then remembers that that’s your job. Stupid Elmo! He berates himself internally. You can’t go overboard with your actions! How else are you supposed to stay awake while your beloved fucks you raw?! As Elmo is lost in thought and staring at the ground, you get up from your chair, and push the table to the right. 

“E-eh?” Elmo looks up from the ground, and his eyes meet yours. 

You slam Elmo against the wall, and he fights back the urge to moan. “You’ve been naughty, kitten...”, you whisper, in that husky voice of yours. Elmo nearly orgasms on the spot.

“Why though? Are you jealous of Kermit who asked me to fuck him senseless? Are you jealous of your cousin, Big Bird, who asked me to give him a blowjob last week? We’ve been over this already. You’re the only puppet for me, and no one, no matter how tall, or furry they look, will ever replace you. I love you, and only you, Elmo.”

Elmo is overwhelmed by the love you feel for him, so he stammers out what he wanted from you all along. “I-i…N-no! I’m not jealous of those musty, dusty, crusty puppets! I-i just… really want your cock in my hole! And I really want- no, need you to fuck me senseless!” He blushes, not expecting himself to be that straightforward. 

“Ara ara~ I never expected such dirty words to come out of your mouth...” Your eyes are facing the ground, your bangs creating a shadow over your face. You look up at Elmo with lust in your eyes. “If that’s all you wanted, you could’ve just asked~ I thought you were actually mad at me… Since you caused me so much heartache, I guess I’ll just have to fuck you until you beg for me to stop~” You lick your lips, towering over Elmo with a dangerous gleam in your eyes. 

“O~oh”, Elmo can’t help but moan from the look on your face. “P-please fuck me ma’am~”

No sooner than the words come tumbling out of his mouth, you slam him against the ground by the throat. 

“OooOh~”, he moans. 

“You like being roughed up, don’t you baby?”, you growl.

“N-nghh~ P-please! P-please put your cock into Elmo’s lonely hole!”, Elmo wails out.

“Elmo, I’m a female. I don’t have a dick.” You deadpan. Just as you say those words, a lightbulb shines over your head. You laugh, deviously, and proceed to loosen up your tie. You take your tie off with a grunt, and force Elmo’s hands above his head. You tie his arms up with your tie, and kiss Elmo’s nose with a tender expression on your face. 

“You’re going to choke my dick, dear, and you're going to enjoy every second of it”, you chuckle, as you strut to your bedroom.

“B-baby?” Elmo askes with a dazed expression on his face. He tries his best to slide in his finger into his soaking entrance, but his weak, noodle-y arms remain tied up above his head. “P-please, I need you!” he cries out. Elmo begins to feel lightheaded with his sweater and sweatpants still on.

You walk out of your bedroom and towards Elmo wearing a lacy pair of lingerie. Hanging around your waist is a 10 inch long, thick, red, curved dildo. 

Elmo can’t help but feel even more aroused at the sight of his beautiful lover wearing such revealing clothes, and a delicious cock.

“Miss me?”, you slyly ask, while ripping off Elmo’s clothing with your well manicured nails.

“O-oh~ master, p-please put your luscious cock into Elmo’s slutty hole! P-please! Elmo will be a good boy!” Elmo whines out while struggling with his binds.

“Oh, sorry dear, but I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that again, but loader?”, you smile, somehow looking perfectly innocent and honest.

“P-PLEASE MASTER! P-PLEASE FUCK ME!”, Elmo yells out.

You continue looking confused.

“P-PLEASE! P-PLEASE FUCK ELMO’S LONELY HOLE WITH YOUR DELICIOUS DICK!~”, Elmo yells. He thinks he hears Mr. Mickey and Mrs. Minnie talk about how rude young people are nowadays, but he can’t bring himself to care. All he wants is his master’s mouthwatering dick in his soaking cunt.

You slowly bend down to look at Elmo’s lustful face. You grab his head, and proceed to roughly shove your dick into Elmo’s pussy.

“O-OOOH~! YES! YES! HARDER MASTER!”, Elmo shrieks.

You rhythmically slam your dildo into into his tight entrance. “O-oh~!”, you grunt. Your own cunt feels soaked.

Elmo’s beautiful 5 inch hard manhood is as straight as a rod, but he doesn’t seem to pay attention to that. 

With a wicked smirk on your face, you slip Elmo’s rock-hard length into your mouth, while slamming your dick into his womb.

“O-OOH~!”, Elmo moans in ecstasy. Feeling his member wrapped in a warm, tight embrace nearly makes him come. 

Just then, your dildo hits Elmo’s prostate, and Elmo starts howling. “YES~! YES! HARDER MOMMY!” 

Pluto, their neighbor’s dog, starts howling as well.

You remove your mouth from Elmo’s dick, and sensually lick his cum off of your mouth.

“Damn, you’re moaning so loud… ”, you mutter under your breath. You hit Elmo’s prostate again, and you see his eyes roll back in euphoria.

“O-OH~! I’M CUMMING! AUU~GH!”, Elmo moans. White liquid squirts onto his abdomen, and he suddenly goes limp on the ground.

“N-NGH~!”, you grunt. With one last slam into his cervix, you let out a shout. You note that Elmo is on the ground, unconscious. 

“Elmo, are you okay?”, you ask in a worried tone of voice, now that sex is over. You flip him to his side, prepared to give him mouth-to-mouth, if worse comes to worse. However, on his side, you notice a slimy white tag that says the words “No more than two 2 minutes of sex per day!”

“Oops,” you look at the clock and realize that you spent ten minutes getting it on with Elmo. You stare at Elmo with an apologetic expression on your face “Looks like I broke him.” You touch the side of Elmo’s neck with your hands, noting the lack of pulse.

You gather your belongings from your room, and leave the house, feeling slightly bad for killing Elmo. Welp, it was his fault for asking for sex...

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it to the end, i truly must commend you 👏 there's no reward, so i honestly don't know why the fuck you would torture your self like this 😀 thank you for reading though!


End file.
